I NEED MORE OC'S
by Hidden in the Stars
Summary: I need OC's please r&r and enter. Info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I need OC's for my new stor. "Dear, Diary.". I need at leas. 4 girls and 5 guys. I'll be choosing my OC's to so if you get a dm then you got picked if you don't thank you for entering. Also no guest, I'm going to show you an example of how you do this.

Name- Aria Jenson

Nickname- Ari, Riri, Ria.

Age- 16

Boy or Girl- Girl

How they look like (please put an actress, an actor, a singer, a dancer. etc)- Kat from Dance Academy.

Personality- Fun, secretive, quite (At First).

Background- when she was a little girl her Mum died of cancer. And her Dad died in a car crash. She was an only child, she now lives with her Aunt Judy. who is always there for her.

Favorite color- White

How they dress- She mostly wheres dresses.

Likes- Nature.

Dislikes- Rude people, firs, death, ect.

Scared of- People trying to break down her walls.

Roommate (someone from Anubis house or an OC)- OC.

Crush (Someone for Anubis House or an OC.)- Fabian and an OC

Best friends with (Form Anubis House)- Becomes really good friends with Fabian, Alfie, and KT

Enemies with (From Anubis House or I'll make it with one of the OC's)- Mara, Joy, and Jerome.

Talent- Dancing.

* * *

So that's how you make one!

Name-

Nickname-

Age-

Boy or Girl-

How they look like (please put an actress, an actor, a singer, a dancer. etc)-

Personality-

Background-

Favorite color-

How they dress-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Scared of-

Roommate (someone from Anubis house or an OC)-

Crush (Someone for Anubis House or an OC.)-

Best friends with (Form Anubis House)-

Enemies with (From Anubis House or I'll make it with one of the OC's)-

Talent-

Ok, that's all. Thank You!

-Anastasia


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here are some of the oc's I picked, also thank you so much for entering ! I still eed at least 4 boys and 1 more girl. :)

TigerPrincess0123

Name - Serena **(Coming up with last name).**

Nickname - Tiger (cos she loves them)

Age - 17/16

Girl or Boy - Girl

How they look - darkish skin, brown eyes - kinda looks like iisuperwomanii but younger

Personality - fun once you get to know them, tough, sarcastic with attitude, smart but like mission smart not test smart.

Background - when she was little her best friend and mum died of brain cancer very close to her dad and keeps her friends close too.

Favourite Colour - Very dark blue but not navy

How they Dress - Like Patricia but girlier

Likes - technology and arguing

Dislikes - people who don't agree with her or take her phone away

Scared of - death

Roommate(s) - Patricia and Mara **(A/N Have to change to OC).**

Crush - doesn't have one but if has to say, Fabian

Best friends with - Patricia

Enemies - KT and Ariana

Talent - Singing and Math

2nd OC.

TrixieAndSlimeball

Name- Lucas Allen

Nickname: Luke

Age- (I don't care, you can choose)

Boy or Girl- Boy

How they look like (please put an actress, an actor, a singer, a dancer. etc)- Spiked caramel hair with bright hazel eyes kind of like Collin's Key.

Personality- Almost exactly like Eddie, except loves bacon (or any food you choose)

Background- Parents divorced when he was six, and he's never seen his dad since.

Favorite color- Green

How they dress- Casual, like tees and jeans. Sometimes wear Bermuda shorts.

Likes- Art, food, and friends.

Dislikes- Bullies, girls that cheat on him, and players.

Scared of- Nothing, at first.

Roommate (someone from Anubis house or an OC)- OC

Crush (Someone for Anubis House or an OC.)- KT or an OC (again, don't care)

Best friends with (Form Anubis House)- Eddie or OC

Enemies with (From Anubis House or I'll make it with one of the OC's)- OC

Talent- Art

3rd OC

hbhs12

Name: Charlotte Rose York

Nickname: Charlie

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Appearance: (A mix between Aly Michalka and Roxy Fitzgerald-Cassie in Touchstone of Ra) Dirty Blonde loosely waved (beachy) Hair, Hazel eyes, very tall and thin, freckles under her eyes

Personality: shy but headstrong and not afraid to share her opinions, can seem stand-offish sometimes

Background: lost her younger sister to cancer a year ago and parents thought that boarding school would be a good fresh start

Favorite Color: coral/salmon

How they dress: Simple and casual but still classy; solid colored long sleeved shirts with jeans, t-shirts/tank tops with shorts or a-line skirt (she's a model), but always wears what used to be her sister's favorite necklace, a diamond star pendant

Likes: English, reading, photography, modeling, acting, shopping

Dislikes: Math, being taller than everyone else and drawing attention to herself

Scared of: losing someone else she loves

Roommate(s): OCs

Crush(es): Jerome

Best Friend(s): Amber, KT, Nina, Cassie, Erin, OC(s) (not sure who will be in the story?)

Enemy(ies): Joy (because Joy can tell she likes Jerome)

Talent: modeling and public speaking

4th oc

Sibuna Kitten

Name: Susan james

Nickname: Su

Age: 16

Boy or girl: girl

Looks like: Anna popplewell (actress from Narnia)

Personality: Childish, bubbly, Hyper, Sarcastic, Confident and always tries to see the logic in things

Background: grew up in birmigham with her parents and little sister and brother, she lost her sister to

anorexia she now treasures her younger brother

Favourite colour: Red

How they dress: Dresses and skirts sometimes jeans

Likes: Animals, reading, family, eating

Dislikes: Bullies

Scared of: something happening to one of her friends

Roomate: (your decision)

Crush: Jerome

Bestfriends with : Jerome, Alfie Joy

Enemies: no one

Talent: Singing (but she doesn't like singing she has no interest in it)

* * *

Please keep entering ! Thank you

-Ana


End file.
